Back to Life
by Mia Tuk
Summary: Tony ist gefangen. Aber nicht im irdischen Sinne des Wortes. Ich kann keine guten Summarys schreiben, sorry. Lest einfach selber. :D


**Heyo!  
**Mal wieder ein neuer Shortcut von mir. Ist irgendwie schwer zu erklären, worum es geht. Am Besten ihr lest einfach selbst.

* * *

**Titel:** Back to Life  
**Autor: **Monty  
**Genre: **Dark,Drama, Tony-Whump  
**FSK:** 12  
**Pairing: **Keins  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS (NCIS) gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius. Ich hab sie mir nur geliehen! Alle andere Charaktere und die Storys gehören mir. Ähnlichkeiten mit realen und fiktiven Personen sind nicht beabsichtigt und geschehen zufällig! Ich will hier mit kein Geld verdienen.

_Tonys Sicht.  
_

**BACK TO LIFE**

Minuten. Stunden. Tage. Monate. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Wie konnte ich auch? Es gab nicht einen Anhaltspunkt, nicht den geringsten. Aber gut, das war eigentlich nicht das Schlimme. Das Schlimme war, dass ich weder wach noch tot war. Tot zu sein hätte mir wohl einiges erspart. Die Schmerzen, das Brennen. Wellen von Schmerz, wie Feuer das einen verschlingen wollte. Es sollte aufhören – dauerhaft, doch das tat es nicht, dieser Wunsch blieb mir verwehrt.

Es war schon eine Weile so. Ich wusste nicht, seit wann, aber es kam mir vor wie tausend Jahre. Tausend endlose Jahre voller Schmerz, Feuer und Dunkelheit. Schmerz, der mich schon zu wachen Zeiten gefoltert hatte. Und Dunkelheit die mich seit dem ersten Tag an in dieser verdrehten Art von Vorhölle gefangen hielt. Und auch das Feuer vermochte nicht Licht zu spenden. Es war kalt, doch brannte es mit einem Leben, das ich mir wünschte, von dem ich nur träumen konnte. Aber träumen bedeutete Schmerz, also vermied ich es so gut es ging.

Doch es hab Schlimmeres als die Dunkelheit, das Feuer und die Schmerzen: den Abgrund. Der Abgrund – eine (scheinbar) bodenlose, tiefschwarze Schlucht mit glatten Wänden, ohne Möglichkeiten zum Festhalten. Obwohl ich das gar nicht genau sagen konnte. Ich hatte nur mal am Rand gestanden und hinunter gespäht. Natürlich hatte ich nichts erkannt. Diese Dunkelheit hier war so vollkommen. Schwärzer als die schwärzte Nacht. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr wie ich eigentlich aussah. Und nicht nur das fehlte. Alles fehlte. Mein Kopf war leer. Ich wusste meinen Namen nicht mehr, wo ich wohnte, was ich arbeitete... Alles war weg!

Es ist dieser Moment, der immer bleibt. Ich irrte wie gewöhnlich durchs Dunkel, doch etwas war anders als sonst. Kein Schmerz, kein Feuer und da wo der Abgrund sonst war, war jetzt Licht. Warmes, freundliches Licht was mir zuzurufen schien. _„Komm."_ Es war immer dieses eine Wort, was ich hörte. Die Stimme so sanft und geschmeidig und so glockenklar.

Doch ich misstraute dieser Situation. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War... war ich etwa tot – jetzt endlich? Das würde einiges erklären. Sollte ich zum Licht oder nicht? Es war so einladend und mir wurde diese Entscheidung eh abgenommen: irgendetwas zog mich hin zum Licht und in es hinein. Und plötzlich war statt Schwarz nur noch Weiß um mich herum. Statt Feuer war da Regen und da war ein Geräusch. Ein Geräusch, was ich so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Herzschlag. Ich hörte das stetige und ruhige Schlagen eines Herzens.

Auf dem Weiß erschienen rote Linien mit einer fließenden Bewegung. Wie Blut durch Arterien und Venen. Und das kontinuierliche Schlagen eines Herzens. Neues Leben. Ich verspürte Leben und trotz des Regens Wärme. Es war so paradox. Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Schlagendes Herz, pulsierende Adern? Ich suchte eine Erklärungen und verrannte mich in meinem Kopf.

Wohltuende Wärme und dann ein Ticken. Ticken wie bei einer Uhr. Und dann ein Piepen. Piepen wie... Mir fiel es nicht ein. Prasselnder Regen, Herzschläge, das Geräusch von zirkulierendem Blut, Ticken und Piepen. Was ging hier vor?

~~~*****~~~

Die Geräusche blieben, nur der Regen ging. Und im Weiß erschienen Flecke. Andersfarbige Flecke. Verschwommen und mein Gehirn versuchte sie zu einem klaren Bild zu machen, doch es scheiterte. Antworten, mehr wollte ich nicht. Nur eine Erklärung für alles was grade passierte. Doch nichts kam.

~~~*****~~~

Klarer. Die Bilder wurden immer klarer. Ich sah Gesichter. Ich wette, sie sollten mir vertraut vorkommen, aber das taten sie nicht. Und immer wieder zwei Worte. _DiNozzo. Tony. _War ich das? Hieß ich Tony? Tony DiNozzo? Ich erinnerte mich nicht. Wer war ich? Was war ich? Wo war ich? Was war überhaupt passiert?

~~~*****~~~

Ich schaffte es. Ich schaffte es endlich nach all dieser Zeit meine Augen ein Stück zu öffnen. Das Bild war zu Anfang sehr verschwommen und es dauerte extrem lange bis es scharf wurde. Aber ich wusste, dass da jemand war. Ich wusste nicht, wer, aber jemand war bei mir. Wo ich war, wusste ich aber auch nicht. Ich hätte es zu gern gefragt, bekam aber keinen Ton raus – abgesehen von einem kratzigen Luftholen. Mein Hals tat weh. Schrecklich.

Aber dann wieder: „DiNozzo?" So viel stand also fest. Ich hieß DiNozzo. Mit Nachnamen. Das war ein Fortschritt, half mir aber nicht weiter. Ein zweiter Versuch. Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen. Es war anstrengend und lange konnte ich sie nicht offen halten, aber es war lange genug um ganz klar ein Gesicht zu erkennen. Ein älterer Mann. Ernster Blick. Komische Frisur, an den Seiten viel kürzer als oben. „Tony? Tony, bleib wach." Ich wollte, aber ich war so müde. „Tony, nicht wieder einschlafen. Bleib wach." Tut mir leid.

~~~*****~~~

Ich war wach. Ich blieb wach. Und ich nahm meine Umgebung besser war. Krankenhaus. Aber ich wusste nicht, wieso ich hier war. Neben meinem Bett saß der Mann mit den grauen Haaren. Er öffnete die Augen und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„DiNozzo. Du bist wach. Na endlich", sagte er schwach lächelnd. Ich blinzelte kurz. Ich verstand nicht. Er kannte mich. Sollte ich ihn kennen? Ich erinnerte mich nicht. Und ich konnte auch nichts sagen. In meinem Mund war so ein dämlicher Schlauch. Ein weiterer Mann kam ins Zimmer. Er trug einen Kittel. Der Arzt.

~~~*****~~~

Statt des komischen Schlauchs trug ich nun eine Maske. Der Arzt sah mich lange an. Dann: „Agent DiNozzo." Agent? War ich ein Agent? Was für ein Agent? Er redete weiter, aber ich verstand gar nichts so wirklich. Er faselte irgendwas von inneren Blutungen und Knochenbrüchen. Und von Koma. Aber wodurch?

Nach einer Weile ging der Arzt wieder und der Alte blieb im Zimmer zurück. Er sah mich lange an. „Du hast es geschafft. Das wird die anderen freuen", sagte er schließlich schwach lächelnd. Die anderen? Welche anderen? Was hatte ich geschafft? Was ging hier eigentlich vor? „Abby wird Freudensprünge machen. Alle werden erleichtert sein." Abby? Wer zur Hölle war denn Abby? Und wer war er? Was für andere? So viele Fragen und ich musste es schaffen zumindest auf eine eine Antwort zu bekommen, auf die, die jetzt im Moment entscheidend war. Also nahm ich die Maske ab und registrierte dass mein rechter Arm verbunden war. Der Alte bemerkte meinen verwirrten Blick. „Du hast viele Verletzungen, Tony. Verblüffend, dass..." Ich unterbrach ihn mit einer schwachen Handbewegung, er sah mich überrascht an. Ich sammelte alles an aufzubringender Kraft und setzte zum Sprechen an. „Wer... wer sind... sind Sie...?"

~~~*****~~~

Ich hatte eine Antwort bekommen. Sein Name war Gibbs, er war mein Boss, seit zwölf Jahren, aber ich erinnerte mich nicht an ihn. Gedächtnisverlust. Zwölf Jahre. Wie konnte ich...? Wie konnte das...? Der Arzt hatte gemeint, dass es passieren kann, dass ein Patient nach einem Trauma an Amnesie leidet – aber zwölf Jahre?!

Gibbs erklärte mir eine ganze Weile ein paar Sachen und hoffte wohl, dass ich mich erinnern würde, aber ich tat es nicht. Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnerte war, dass ich in Baltimore lebte, Polizist war und eine Freundin namens Wendy hatte. Danach war alles weg. Ich sagte ihm das. Er knüpfte dort an.

~~~*****~~~

Sie kamen nicht zurück. Sie blieben verschwunden. Zwölf Jahre... einfach weg. Ich wusste nur aus den Erzählungen von den Menschen die anscheinend meine Freunde waren, was alles passiert war. Ich erinnerte mich auch an sie nicht, aber sie halfen mir. Ich lernte sie eben neu kennen.

Ich hoffte, dass der Tag doch noch kommen würde an dem ich mich an alles wieder erinnern werde. Ich hoffte es inständig und von ganzem Herzen. Ich wünschte es mir. Wichtig war aber nur, dass ich zurück im Leben war.

* * *

Was denkt ihr? Freue mich immer über Kommentare.


End file.
